Smoke
by zhakeena
Summary: (Based on the manwha) One, sultry night in Comodo... two certain people find themselves on the dance floor. (Guess whoooooooo) PG-13... because of really, subtle undertones.


**Smoke **

By: zhakeena

Disclaimer: Everything that does not belong to me belongs to somebody else. Isn't it a wonderful thought…?  
Warnings: AU (alternate universe) and very strange ideas

-start-

Loki was sitting on top of the jagged rocks by the sea. He felt the wind on his face, and the scent of the sea calmed him. The sky was permanently dark, the moon giving a purplish glow, tainting the sands pink and the ocean blue.

This was Comodo, a well-known beach somewhere south of the deserts where his first home was. This was the place he was doomed to… for at least a couple of days. Chaos had suggested a day of unwinding at the beach, believing that the group deserved it. Iris was indeed grateful and had spent the day swimming and building castles and eating strange Comodo delicacies, among other things. She dragged Chaos everywhere she went, and so his taller, red-headed _friend _(yes, he's admitted this fact to himself now) was doomed to carrying all the souvenirs the smaller girl buys at the shops. The warlock… Loki knew she was exploring the village, probably re-stocking on potions and first-aid kits before she allowed herself to relax.

Meanwhile, the assassin chose to be in that very spot, to allow himself to think. Chaos didn't want him being so alert all the time, and so advised him to take in the sight of the sea. Loki admitted to himself that it was very… relaxing. He liked staring at the sea better than splashing around it.

"Enjoying the sea?"

"Yes, I am."

Loki turned to the voice who asked him the question, whose footsteps he's heard previously. Fenris Fenrir hopped on the rocks and landed on one beside him. "Come. Chaos and Iris are waiting for us. We're eating in the village… and I think they have other plans for all of us after dinner."

"Have you any idea what those plans are?"

Fenris sighed. "I hope they've chosen a nice, quiet restaurant by the shore, but I don't know exactly what those two are plotting."

Loki nodded. He stood up, and noted that the warlock was wearing something a little different from her usual clothes: a sleeveless dress the same shade as her normal clothes ending at her knees (she still had the Laevatein with her, though.) She noticed his questioning stare and answered, "Iris bought me this and forced me to wear it."

"I see," he replied, nodding. Together they jumped off the rocks and landed neatly on the sand.

"Maybe you want to dress up first? It'll be quite warm in the village." She pointed out, looking at his own outfit: the same old black long-sleeved shirt and pants.

He shook his head. "It is fine," he said as they walked towards the village. It glowed with fire and the nightlife that Comodo was known all throughout Rune-Midgard for. They met Chaos and Iris along the way.

(Loki will never admit it, but… he saw the way the wind worked on Fenris' dress, as they jumped from rock to rock a few minutes ago. He saw it, and was quite fascinated by it.)

_Xx0oXooXXXoXX! _

"Where are we going?"

"Oh… a nice place Chaos and I found while we were shopping."

"What is it, exactly?"

"Heheh… you'll see."

Fenris and Loki frowned as soon as they reached the place the other two were raving about.

It was one of those restaurants targeted towards party goers. There was a place for dinner, and the beach for dancing. People from Prontera, Geffen, Morocc and Payon came and went, all smiles and very tired, but thankfully, nobody's drunk. It wasn't the 'nice, quiet place' by the shore that Fenris had hoped for at all.

"Hey, what's with that look, you guys?!" Chaos asked playfully. "It's not like it's a funeral or something…"

"It's not my kind of place," replied Fenris.

"Hey…!! If it's the dancing you're worried about, don't worry! We won't force you or anything," Iris locked one of her arms with Fenris', and the other one with Chaos'. "Come on! Let's go!" Iris dragged them both inside the place. Fenris, being so violently dragged by her shorter friend, unconsciously reached for Loki's hand and dragged him along with them. The assassin, of course, was surprised, but didn't pull his hand back.

They found a seat, ordered a few food and drinks, and watched the young people move on the sandy dance floor.

(Fenris will never admit it, but… she liked the way Loki's hand felt, and more especially, how his face looked as they stumbled in the bar. She felt the strength in his hand, and was quite fascinated by it.)

_XxOoooXXXxxxX_

After eating their meals, Iris got both Chaos' and Loki's hands. "Come on, you guys! Let's dance!"

Chaos shook his head, blushing. "Aw, Iris, it's kind of embarrassing…" Loki just plainly frowned.

"Hmph! Kill-joys! Fenris, help me out here!"

Fenris bit her lower lip. "Uhm… you told us you weren't forcing us into anything, remember?"

"Well, I changed my mind…" Iris said sweetly. When nobody budged, she pouted, then put on her puppy eyes. "Pleeeeaaaase? We'll be leaving tomorrow, remember? Come on! Let's make the most of this!"

"Well… I'm not standing up if Loki isn't," Chaos said, winking at his direction. Loki frowned again.

"You guys! Come on!" The song changed into a more upbeat one. Iris forced Fenris to stand up, and seeing this, Chaos practically pulled Loki up from his seat and both redheads dragged their victims to the spot on the beach where everyone was dancing.

Iris held Chaos' and Fenris' hand and started jumping around. "Come on, you guys!"

Hypnotized by the music, the four started moving.

Chaos was easily engulfed in the music and in the action. For Fenris, it took some time before it convinced her that no matter how silly they looked, nobody will give them a second glance. She started moving awkwardly, smiling to herself and blushing. She noticed the way Iris and Chaos are dancing so closely… she bit her lower lip, but didn't say a word.

Loki frowned at all of them. He was avoiding other people's elbows, hands and feet from touching him. He found all of that action silly. And besides, he noticed that the warlock beside him has lost her confidence. Maybe he could convince her to go back to their table and wait.

More and more people flocked to the sandy dance floor, the night belonging to them. The Comodo music was filling his ears. The lights from the fire gave a glow that made the people more alive. The smell of smoke floated to his nostrils, making him forget his senses for a while…

Suddenly, he saw that the two of them were separated from Iris and Chaos. A barricade of people somehow got between them… it would take so much effort to get past them.

Fenris noticed this too. She didn't find so much trouble with this, since the sight of the two of them depressed her all the more. Then, the smell of smoke brought strange thoughts to her mind…

She didn't want to waste that night, when the music sounded the best, when the sand felt so nice, and when the moon glowed so invitingly and seductively. She wanted to enjoy the moment… she wanted to get over her sadness, at least temporarily.

Smiling, she looked up to Loki. He was staring determinately at the crowds, trying to find two familiar faces in them when he noticed that strange glint in Fenris' eye.

"Loki… let's dance."

Before Loki knew it, the warlock was taking one of his hands into hers. She made him turn around, made him stare at her face. She started moving to the music.

The assassin, so used to the cold, didn't know what to do. Should he just stare at her, mouth gaping? Should he try to get her back to her usual senses? (It was clear she wasn't thinking straight!) Should he watch her move, allow himself to be fascinated?

Fenris felt a tinge of self-consciousness as Loki stared at her, but she concentrated on the music, the lights, the ambience, the hypnotic smoke. She felt something within her come alive. Something she was repressing for the longest time was set free.

She was dancing, and dancing well. She felt impressed eyes on her. She spun round and round, letting the music take her. She still had Loki's hand in her own.

Loki didn't move. He decided to watch her, observe her. He decided not to stop her. After all, those human emotions that he so loathed and that previously hurt this woman before him were temporarily forgotten.

Suddenly, the music stopped.

Fenris lost her balance. Loki stopped her from falling on him by catching her.

All the people made complaining noises at the musicians; apparently, one of their instruments got busted, and it ruined the whole performance. "It'll be a few minutes, people! Keep dancing!" The drums started, creating a catchy rhythm that made the others dance again.

The two warriors stood still. Fenris blushed in his grasp. Loki could smell a trace of smoke in her hair.

He eventually let her go and stand on her own again. By that time, Iris and Chaos walked over to them. The Cleric noticed the dumb-founded look on Fenris' face and laughed. "See! I knew it! You could dance, Fenris!"

Fenris blushed again. "I didn't dance…"

Chaos laughed. "Yeah, you did. We caught a glimpse of you two back there… and you, Loki! You're so stiff!" he remarked, playfully punching the assassin's arm. Loki glared at him.

"Well… you think it's time we went back?"

"Yeah, I'm bushed."

The other two didn't say anything. They left the club and went back to their inn, slept and left the next day.

(They'd never admit it… it was a moment of confusion. In his arms, Fenris felt something she can't define. With her in his arms, Loki was surprised. He felt something jump.

They never spoke of that event to anybody.

They talked about it through their stares. They blamed it on the scent of smoke.)

-end-

Author's notes: ..... notice all the undertones? (meeps!)

I wish I could have made it better... I'm not thinking properly anymore! Gawds, if you see all the homework they're making me do... I think my brain's jelly at this point.

And my usual note on reviews: Say what you have to say. Praises and compliments make me a happy camper, but constructive criticisms make me a better writer. All I ask of you... is **A Little Respect.** I hope you all know what those words mean. Peace out...


End file.
